


Syn Lorda Voldemorta

by Renée (Renee_Carlisle)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Voldemort's son
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee_Carlisle/pseuds/Ren%C3%A9e
Summary: Albus Brumbál přinese k Lily a Jamesovi Potterovým malého, právě narozeného chlapce. Přesvědčí je, aby si jej nechali, dali mu jméno a vychovali jako vlastního. Chlapec je pojmenován Harry Potter a je vychováván milujícími rodiči. Harrymu je deset let, když nastupuje do školy v Prasinkách, protože jeho o rok starší sestra Lilien Potterová jede poprvé do Bradavic. Hned ve vlaku se Harry seznámí s Dracem Malfoyem a stanou se z nich přátelé. Harry okusí mnoho, zažije útok na své rodiče a při nástupu do Bradavic zjistí svůj pravý původ. Vše se začíná obracet a Albus Brumbál se stává tím, který musí být poražen.





	Syn Lorda Voldemorta

V Temném sídle Pána Zla se to hemžilo služebnictvem, každý pobíhal sem a tam. Není divu, vždyť se měly konat křtiny nejmladšího, nově narozeného, syna Toma Raddlea a jeho ženy Amandy Raddleové. Tom s Amandou už měli dva syny. Deana a Thomase. Kmotrem nejmladšího syna měl být Lucius Malfoy. Přípravy byly u konce a křtiny mohly začít. Uprostřed obřadu je vyrušilo hlasité PRÁSK od přemístění. Objevil se Fenixův řád s Brumbálem v čele. Mezi tím, co Fénixův řád zaměstnával všechny přítomné, vzal Brumbál malého chlapce a přemístil se s ním pryč. Když to Amanda zjistila omdlela. Dean s Thomasem byli hned u ní a probouzeli jí. Mezitím Lord Voldemort přecházel po své pracovně a křičel.   
"Brumbále za tohle mi zaplatíš, ty i ten tvůj Fénixův řád!" Sesunul se do svého křesla a smutně koukal do plamenů. 


End file.
